1. Field
An exemplary embodiment according to the concept of the present invention relates to an augmented reality contents generation and play system and a method thereof, and particularly, to an augmented reality contents generation and play system and a method thereof which, when a video is shot by a mobile communication device such as a smart phone, easily generates and plays augmented reality contents by automatically storing videos before and after a shooting point of time and automatically storing a marker together, and at this time, can increase a resolution of the marker, can confirm quality of the marker to select, and can automatically extract the marker through a general video file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various contents which use a virtual object such as virtual reality or augmented reality have been proposed.
Generally, the virtual reality (VR) is a virtual space which is created by an artificial technology by using a computer or the like, and has a feature in which the virtual reality is similar to reality but not reality.
In addition, the augmented reality (AR) is a field of the virtual reality, and is a computer graphic technology by which the augmented reality appears to be an object existing in an original environment by combining a virtual object with an actual environment.
The augmented reality application has a feature in which the augmented reality can give a user enhanced reality by interacting the user with the virtual object, based on the real world.
Hence, the user recognizes an actual environment in which he stays and, at the same time, the user also recognizes virtual information that is displayed on an actual screen, in the augmented reality.
Since the augmented reality shows a real image and virtual graphics which are combined together, desired objects have be accurately located at a desired position on a screen so as to obtain a realistic and accurate image. In order to realize this, three dimensional coordinates for a virtual object are required, and the coordinates have to be coordinates based on a camera.
However, it is a problem that three dimensional coordinates of the camera on a certain point or an object in a real world have to be secured. In order to secure the three dimensional coordinates, two or more cameras are required, and thus, it is not easy to recognize a three dimensional position.
Hence, as a measure against this, a marker-based recognition technology is used which estimates a position where a virtual object stays and a posture by disposing a marker at which the virtual object is located in a space of a real world and by extracting relative coordinates based on the marker, in the augmented reality.
For example, a user arbitrarily makes a marker which means a cat, and a three dimensional virtual image in which an image of a real cat is embodied as a three dimensional graphic image is matched with the cat marker. If the marker is recognized by image recognition means such as a camera connected to a computer, a monitor of the computer displays the three dimensional virtual image.
As such, augmented reality contents are created through a complex process of generating the augmented reality contents by using a photo object and an image object.
That is, the augmented reality contents are created through a process of generating image contents that are real objects, generating image contents which are virtual objects, mapping the real object (image) onto the virtual object (image), printing the image contents, and calling the mapped image contents by recognizing the image contents as a marker.
As such, the augmented reality contents generation and play system of the related art has to include various devices, such as, a device for obtaining an image and a video, such as a camera, and a device for playing contents, and thus, the system has a problem that requires much cost for generating contents.
In addition, there is a problem in which a process of generating and playing the augmented reality contents is complicated because the system uses various devices and thereby it is difficult for an ordinary people to easily make the system.
The present disclosure is proposed to solve the aforementioned problems, and an objective of the present disclosure is to provide a system and a method which can easily generate augmented reality contents through a simple process of operating a shooting button by using a simple image and video acquisition device such as a smart phone.
In addition, the present disclosure provides a system and a method in which, when a video is shot to generate augmented reality contents, a video before and after a shooting point of time can be automatically stored or time when a marker is stored can be variously selected, a resolution of the marker can increase, quality of the marker can be selected, and the maker can be easily generated by automatically extracting the marker through a general video file.